A Child of Chaos
by Jedi Alice
Summary: A young Draconequus comes to Victorian England to spread Chaos. Her Majesty is highly confused, but despite Her orders, Ciel does nothing to stop the Empire's transformation. Why? Turns out, he likes the Draconequus. T.


**A/N: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji, MLP:FiM, or Discord. I got the idea because Discord is a bit like a demon, and because he and Fluttershy make a cute couple, and because I wanted two new OC's. Enjoy the chaos!  
** **-Jedi Alice**

Ciel awoke to the same routine as he almost always did: Sebastian opened the curtains, poured him his tea while serving him breakfast, then helped him to get dressed. The butler would be telling him every meeting and lesson planned out for the day, and one by one, those meetings and lessons would roll by. At least, he should've woken up to the same routine. But as soon as the curtains were parted to let the sunlight in, Sebastian stiffened in shock.

"What's the matter?" Ciel asked sleepily as he stretched his arms to help himself wake up.

"If you will look outside, young master, you will see my cause for alarm," Sebastian replied, not turning away from the window.

Ciel stood and made his way to the window, peeking outside. He blinked, unable to believe his eyes. The grounds of the Manor, once a perfectly manicured English Garden, was now a miniature candy-land. The trees were made of candy canes. The rose bushes were humongous globs of chocolate-chip cookie dough, and the grass looked to be made entirely of sugar. At once, the teen's mouth watered. "Sebastian, cancel everything and get me dressed," he ordered. "Let the servants know they have the day off as well. I don't know if this is just a dream, but I intend to enjoy this rare moment of positive weirdness!"

"... I sincerely hope you do not intend to gorge yourselves on your garden of sweets all day, young master?" Sebastian asked hesitantly as he dressed his contractor. "This is most assuredly not a dream, and you will make yourself ill if you don't watch how much sugar you eat."

"Did I mention you have the day off, too?" Ciel asked, hoping his little bribe would get the demon to stop nagging him like Tanaka. "You can play with as many cats as you like until sunset."

Sebastian was out the door like a bullet, exclaiming something about cats and looking abnormally happy. With a smirk, Ciel ran downstairs and outside to the garden, only to find the servants already enjoying this rare occasion. Finny was making a snow angel in what appeared to be powdered sugar. Baldo was using his lighter to roast a stick loaded with huge, puffy marshmallows, and Mey-Rin was drinking the nectar out of a literal buttercup. As for Tanaka, he was sitting quietly under a giant candy cane, sipping his tea as per usual.

"Mornin, Young Master!" Baldo said with a grin as he spotted their boss.  
"Good morning, it is!" Mey-Rin said with a smile.  
"Good morniiiiing!" Finny said, sitting up from his sugar-angel.

"Pretty weird out, but good weird!" Baldo said, going back to roasting his marshmallows.

"Indeed," Ciel agreed. "Please enjoy yourselves today. I don't know if Sebastian told you, but I'm giving you all the day off."

"Thank you, Young Master!" the three chorused, with Tanaka giving a quiet chuckle as Ciel made a beeline toward the cookie dough bushes. By noon, he'd passed out, his face and clothes smeared with the unbaked confection.

The servants, likewise, were all unconscious from overeating, and covered in a great deal of sugar. As for Sebastian, he was still playing with his cats. That was the only reason he detected the unfamiliar presence on the grounds of the Phantomhive Estate.

A strange, whimsical presence, somewhere between benevolent and malevolent, had skipped into the gardens, wandering among the cookie dough bushes. Looking out the nearest window, he saw a strange little girl with wild pink hair, ruby-red eyes, and extremely strange clothes, skipping through the sugary wonderland outside. She was whistling a tune as she did, occasionally plucking a piece of candy from her surroundings and eating it before continuing on.

 _"I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear  
Someone else is pulling at the strings  
Something terrible is going down through the entire town,  
Wreaking anarchy and all it brings_

 _I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all!  
I curse the name, the one behind it all~!_

 _DISCORD!  
I'm howling at the moon,  
and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon,  
DISCORD! whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away!_

 _DISCORD, are we your prey alone?  
Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
DISCORD, we won't take it anymore,  
So take your tyranny away!_

 _DISCORD~!  
DISCORD~!_

 _I'm alright with changing status quo, but not in letting go,  
Now the world is being torn apart!  
What a terrible catastrophe, played by your symphony,  
What a terrifying work of art!_

 _I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all!  
I curse the name, the one behind it all~!_

 _DISCORD!  
I'm howling at the moon,  
and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon,  
DISCORD! whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away!_

 _DISCORD, are we your prey alone?  
Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
DISCORD, we won't take it anymore,  
So take your tyranny away!_

 _DISCORD~!  
DISCORD~!  
DISCORD~!  
DISCORD~!_

 _DISCORD!  
I'm howling at the moon,  
and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon,  
DISCORD! whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away!_

 _DISCORD, are we your prey alone?  
Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
DISCORD, we won't take it anymore,  
So take your tyranny away!_

Sebastian thought it was an interesting song, but slightly ironic, as the girl seemed to be enjoying her chaotic surroundings. Breaking out of his thoughts, he ran after her. Mayhaps she had an idea as to what had become of the garden? But just before he could pin her against a candy cane, the girl disappeared, causing him to pause in puzzlement, before he found himself encased in a strange lemon-yellow magic and floating in the air.

"Now, just why would a charming demon like yourself attempt to harm a little draconequus girl like me?" the girl's voice asked as she reappeared, perched atop the candy cane. She looked like an imp, only slightly crazy.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my lord's estate?" Sebastian demanded.

The girl chuckled. "I am Eris Draconequus, Princess of Chaos," she said with a smile. "As to why I'm here, I'm just helping my father spread Chaos magic across Great Britain. He should be along shortly."

Suddenly, something in Sebastian's mind clicked. _Draconequus. Chaos._ This girl was the daughter of the mighty Discord, lord of Chaos.


End file.
